


aqui dentro chove você

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prose Poem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Chanyeol só pode dormir bem ao lado de Kyungsoo, no entanto, a intensidade das emoções confusas cria um abismo entre os dois. Numa noite solitária, o Park explora seu pesadelo e as representações dos medos que nele habitam, buscando no conforto de seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo o tempo para a sua resiliência.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	aqui dentro chove você

**Author's Note:**

> Plot 92 - Chanyeol só consegue dormir sem pesadelos ao lado de Kyungsoo.  
> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest. 
> 
> Agradecimentos à moderação do fest, que não me matou apesar de ter bons motivos. Vocês são pessoas maravilhosas, obrigada pelo trabalho lindo que estão fazendo nesse round! Agradeço enormemente à L, quem betou para mim de última hora e que é mestra de encher nosso coração de um quentinho interminável! Agradeço também à quem doou o plot. Sei que talvez não vá ser exatamente o que havia imaginado, mas espero que minha leitura da sua ideia te surpreenda de uma maneira positiva! Saiba que o carinho que empreguei nessa curta história não pode ser descrito com palavras.  
> Finalmente, obrigada a você que clicou e que está prestes a ler! Sugiro ouvir Aurora, [ All Is Soft Inside ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7shb-2SxXM) e [ Soft Universe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBZx2PtrT60), que combinam um tanto com a cadência da história e também se relacionam com o plot. É só clicar! Espero que gostem.

> _Then we become night time dreamers_
> 
> _Street walkers and small talkers_
> 
> _When we should be daydreamers_
> 
> _And moonwalkers and dream talkers_
> 
> Aurora - Daydreamers
> 
> * * *
> 
> Eu ando por ruas que parecem ter sido lavadas à lágrimas, mas essa tormenta que cai do céu é paralela à que cai dentro de mim. Cruzo os braços e tranco no peito todo sentimento à chaves, e sorvo cada segundo em que poderei escondê-lo desse mundo difícil, ainda que logo tenha que, de novo, me desnudar para você.
> 
> Me embaraço quando te vejo grudado por dentro dos meus olhos, incansavelmente repassando sua imagem. Você está por todo lugar, Kyungsoo. Nas janelas, no pavimento, nos bancos molhados, nos portões e nos carros. Começo a te achar dentro de mim, em cada canto, mas principalmente alojado no meu peito. Ao mesmo tempo, você bate um ritmo vívido, e me rasga onde dói mais. 
> 
> Mas essa noite eu tive um sonho. Outro pesadelo com cacos e cortes. Minhas mãos espalmadas sobre uma poça rala de sangue e lágrimas. Ultimamente minha vida vem sendo uma enxurrada delas, e sabe-se lá quando é que vai deixar de ser. Quando, num mundo que ruge, me mandando soltá-lo? Teimoso te acolho e te escondo na minha caixa torácica, rezando que ninguém te encontre aqui.
> 
> Esse sonho relembra outros dias, outros tempos, quando as coisas ainda não doíam e estarreciam como fazem agora. Dizem que a dor se ameniza com os novos ventos, mas eles vieram carregando as cinzas de outrora, e elas ainda ardem e queimam ao toque. Antes, dormente, eu não tinha percebido o quanto me lascerei nas mãos de alguém que não aprendeu o que é amor, Kyungsoo, então sinto que minha consciência vem me perseguindo em pesadelos para cobrar as dívidas.
> 
> Saí em prejuízo. Mas que burro, que burro, que burro… Que cara fraco, que se deixou ferir por alguém que amava tanto, em vez de sempre ter tido uma casca dura desde o início. Mas enquanto te busco, Kyungsoo, lembro de certa vez ouvir, afetado, você me perguntando:
> 
> Por que você deveria amar alguém com medo? Por que você estava errado em abaixar sua guarda quando a promessa era de amor infindo?
> 
> Há algo de errado no que sentimos, isso o mundo repete nos meus ouvidos no tempo que passa enquanto te procuro. O mundo me intimida, me aperta. Porém o frio não me fere, nem a brisa cortante e nem o solo áspero onde pouso os pés descalços. Os cortes não são agora de cacos de um eu que se quebrou em mil, mas é por esforço. Me forço a ficar de pé e ir buscar por você, quem jurei que amava o bastante para esquecer de vez. 
> 
> Decisão tola. Você pode não ser cura ou bandagem, mas quando deito e boto a cabeça no travesseiro, é saber que você está ali que acalma e aconchega. Me faz lembrar que o amor não vê cascas duras, ele não é um sólido geométrico e não é um coração pulsante. Ele não é onda de rádio que se esmorece quando vê uma parede. 
> 
> Amor com você sempre pareceu chuva, caindo e escorrendo pelo meu rosto, gotas que me arrepiam e me lavam, lágrimas que não me ferem, mas me encharcam, que ensopam a minha roupagem e me deixam trêmulo, encolhido, temendo a inevitabilidade de ser bombardeado. 
> 
> Uma ou outra gota sua certamente vai me atingir em cheio. Porém agora já não chove mais. Nessa noite ando por um breu úmido de um sentimento que se calou, e tenho pesadelos enquanto acordado.
> 
> Sangue por cortes de vidro, um coração morre ao poucos, pulsações altas e claras. Quando atento, noto que as batidas parecem muito mais o baque surdo de passos: passos meus, ecoando por longos corredores vazios, cujas claraboias iluminam um assoalho altamente conservado. Valioso demais para pisar.
> 
> E como se numa esteira, meus passos nunca chegam a algum lugar, nunca me levam até você. Te vi sentado às janelas e não tive coragem de me reunir a ti sob o sol. Escondi-me nos quartos, infantil, medo de me permitir sentir calor e não me acostumar depois outra vez com o meu inverno eterno, consequência da minha tentativa de ser, eu mesmo, o centro do meu universo.
> 
> Daí a pouco, de qualquer forma, você se junta à mim nas sombras, onde nossas silhuetas não são visíveis, nem palpáveis. Nós nos damos as costas e tomamos a distância como um remédio que embola na garganta.
> 
> Me pergunto se esse que tem as mãos sangrando pelos meus cacos não sou eu, mas você. Se te machuquei com meus limites pontiagudos, translúcidos. Talvez você não viu antes de espetar o dedo, ainda assim não tiro sua razão, Kyungsoo. 
> 
> Há motivo para fugir de mim e criar sua própria armadura. O amor dói porque somos cacos. Mas hoje não consegui me deixar engolir no vazio, me ergui e movi à vontade de me montar de novo, por você e para nós. Assim perambulo até que por fim te encontro numa ponte, sentado ao meio, e te alcanço quando você me olha nos olhos, pronto para me alcançar também.
> 
> Nós sentamos lado a lado e silenciamos as vozes que lamentam em nossas cabeças. Que pena que é tão quebrado, que é tão duro, que é tão seco. Que pena que é tão idiota, que é tão sensível, que é tão medroso. As vozes se esvaem e vêm trovões habitar aqui dentro, na nossa interseção. O calor da nossa atmosfera e a brisa gélida de um passado tempestuoso estrondam dentro de mim e iluminam o mundo inteiro, me cortando ao meio como um raio quando tomo sua mão e nossos dedos se entrelaçam.
> 
> A chuva cai ruidosa e nós trememos com a frieza que vem nos petrificando há tempos. Antes de nos olharmos nos olhos, o amor que cai é assim, um ruído intenso, lágrimas que embaçam nossos olhos, presas aos nossos cílios. Mas depois as íris se espelham. Eu digo a você que te amo e isso é fácil. Nós nos erguemos em um mesmo passo, e atravessamos de mãos dadas para brincar na chuva, banhando naquilo que sabemos que vai e volta sem que tenhamos controle.
> 
> Uma hora vai ser tempestade, outra hora, chuva; outra, chuvisco; outra, seca. 
> 
> E eu não temo as estações porque sei que elas passam, e elas voltam, circulando nossos corpos com uma temperatura que só podemos sentir o sabor na ponta da língua, sem ser possível agarrar com os dedos. 
> 
> Depois que te retorno para casa, nós nos deitamos no quarto escuro. Cada um numa cama, de lados opostos do dormitório da faculdade. As luzes apagadas. Fremimos cientes de que não há como nos secarmos quando é tudo tão intenso.
> 
> Eu admito para você. Kyungsoo, quando namorei aquela menina, tentando de tudo com meus cacos para não desistirmos de sermos ideais, tudo o que tive foi uma poça. A poça me pasma. Sei que é amor... um amor parado. Amor repleto de sangue de esforço em vão, lágrimas em vão, dívida. Eu devia a ela amor e ela à mim. Demos tudo o que tínhamos, e deu em poça.
> 
> Quando você não está aqui ao lado, o sonho ruim me agarra. Esse pesadelo que é voltar a sangrar em poças que não me molham mais do que as palmas das mãos. Me aflige a noite inteira, eu me reviro e me engasgo em um grito perturbado. 
> 
> E então você dorme ao meu lado e, sabendo que está ali, eu sonho.
> 
> Eu digo ao seu silêncio expectante: Kyungsoo, me desculpa por não ter dito nada antes. Desculpa por dizer isso tudo agora. Não tenho coragem de usar todas as palavras, mas eu sei que você sabe o que eu sinto. 
> 
> Isso transborda, impossível de barrar, não importa quantos muros altos eu construa. Sonho descontroladamente em sentir a vida brotando de mim e desaguando em um oceano de coisas que nunca senti antes.
> 
> E sei que você sente isso por mim também. O pesadelo cessa. 
> 
> O tempo cava caminhos ao solo e me vejo levado por uma corrente que se alarga cada vez que toma minha mão em meio aos corredores fluidos. Gotas orvalham meu rosto quando você me toca. Enche minha boca d'água quando me beija. O pesadelo some. 
> 
> Uma outra noite, pulo para a sua cama e você não me volta para o meu lugar temendo consequências. Sua presença me alaga, gorjeio num choro que nunca vou saber explicar porque dói tanto e porque é, ao mesmo tempo, um afogamento tão libertador. Você me deixa soluçar contra sua pele e me diz que vai ficar tudo bem. E que você me ama. 
> 
> Num outro dia, lido com a surpresa de que você vai dormir em outro lugar, necessário para além do meu mundo. Achei que me apavoraria, mas me pego perambulando à noite, sobre nossas ruas úmidas. Admiro fontes límpidas, douradas ao fundo elas cintilam à luz noturna. 
> 
> Me lembro do pesadelo, embora, agora, ele não doa nada. Caminho por ele. Enxugo o amor empoçado. Cato com as pontas dos dedos os cacos. Eles se tornam pó fino e brilhante, que tapa as feridas abertas nas minhas palmas. Eu aperto as mãos e elas não derramam, não desfazem. As cicatrizes permanecem, no entanto, não ardem. 
> 
> Enquanto você está fora, Kyungsoo, eu espero. Em vez de pesadelos, me vejo tendo memórias. Mas quando você volta, eu me acolho, te abraço, louco para poder dormir ao teu lado de novo, sentindo sua respiração no meu rosto. E sonho que aqui dentro, ininterruptamente, você chove.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pergunto se consegui passar toda a história para vocês... Fiquei tentada a explicar ou a reconstruir de maneira menos abstrata, mas nunca consegui sentir que isso seria justo, de alguma forma, então vou ficar ansiosa para saber o que vão interpretar! Obrigada se chegou aqui!


End file.
